


I'm Not Worried

by simply_aly



Series: FuckYeahBellarke's Tumblr PromptMeDay Fics [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, School Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4281390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simply_aly/pseuds/simply_aly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy sits at a bar during Clarke's high school reunion. He meets someone he's only heard in stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Worried

The guy is being an absolute idiot. In fact, a lot of the people here are absolute idiots, but this guy sure takes the cake. Why the hell did Clarke even want to come to this thing? Bellamy goes to the bar and orders a beer as he remembers her saying something about nostalgia and catching up with her friend Raven, who is supposed to be here somewhere.

Perhaps that’s where she is now, having left him at the entrance when her high-profile lawyer classmate had introduced herself to them. Well, actually, if he was being honest, he kind of left her, saying he was going to get them drinks, and then never returned.

Everyone at Clarke’s private preparatory academy is now richer and more famous than they were when they were students. And he’s a New York City detective.

Of course, then there’s this guy, sitting at the bar beside him. He’s obviously had too much to drink and has probably had too much of this ‘nostalgia’ that Clarke’s been talking about, because he’s talking about all of his high school conquests.

Bellamy only vaguely recognizes some of the names, from things Clarke has said over the years, but then the guy mentions his high school girlfriend, Raven—Clarke’s best friend. It’s then that he realizes he knows how this story ends, and is pretty sure this dickface has the ending all wrong.

“You were dating her the whole time you were screwing these other girls?” Bellamy asks, his temper rising.

The asshole nods, a smarmy look on his face. “And that’s when I met this blonde bombshell. Man, was she fine.”

Bellamy abruptly stands up, ready to punch him in the face if he says one more thing about his wife, but then sees her out of the corner of his eye, and she looks angry.

**Author's Note:**

> Every so often on my FuckYeahBellarke tumblr blog, I have a PromptMeDay where I open up my askbox to prompts and try to fill whatever prompts I get that I feel capable of writing. This is that collection of drabbles.
> 
> I do open up each prompt for continuation requests as well, so if you want more of this fic, or want to request something else, follow me at [fuckyeahbellarke](http://fuckyeahbellarke.tumblr.com) for the next PromptMeDay.


End file.
